1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a spraying device, and more particularly to a device for spraying multi-phase material, a method of spraying multi-phase material using the device, and applications thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, spraying devices are widely used in the medical field. However, conventional spraying devices are adapted for spraying only one kind of medical agents, liquids or medical powders, are equipped with only one spraying switch, and do not meet the requirement for spraying two or more kinds of materials simultaneously.